Five's Retribution
by LoricFive99
Summary: Occurs after The Rise of Nine. Five has lost almost everything. He's lost his world, his Cepan, and his love, along with their unborn child. Running on nothing but pure anger and rage, Five is going to avenge the death of those he held most dear to him. And he's going to do it with the rest of the group. All of Lorien will be avenged. Rated M for violence and strong language.
1. CHAPTER ONE

After having burned my symbol into the crop circle, I wait until nightfall. If they've gathered together, which I believe they have, then it won't be long until they show up to pick me up. As of right now though, I'm in the bathroom of this monster mart thing where I told them I'd be at. I look into the mirror, staring into the face that has seen so much blood shed and not enough peace. Being 17, I remember Lorien; I remember how many of us there were.

Now, we are so few. I lost my Cepan last week. Cassidy didn't deserve to die the way he did. Already an aging man whenever we arrived on Earth a little over a decade ago, his health deteriorated as the years went by. We took the risk of going to a doctor and thankfully our biological structure was no more different than that of a human. That was a little over a month ago. The doctor said he still had a few more years left to live.

Cassidy died with a sword through his chest, not peacefully in his sleep like he should have gone. I saved the Mog that killed him for last though. And oh, did I take my time with him. I was always told that my race, the Loric, were peaceful beings that used their powers for the good of all things, that we believed in the continuity of tranquility. It's amazing how all of that peacefulness goes out the window the moment you see your best friend and closest thing to a father die right before your eyes at the hand of your sworn enemy.

I ignored his cries for mercy, for me to kill him. I didn't even ask him anything. That Mog would know pain and agony to his core, and he would not be given the simple gift of a merciful death. I left him alive to be found by his comrades, whenever they would come. I wonder what they thought of when they came across that.

Before Cassidy was killed, Emma was killed a month before that. Other than Cassidy, she was my world. And just like they killed my home planet, the Mogs killed the only other thing that I had come to love. What made things even worse was the fact that she was carrying my unborn son. Yes, we had made love to each other the night that I told her who I really was. She accepted me for who I was, telling me that we would make it together. I watched her die before my eyes in a car bomb that was meant to kill myself and Cassidy; it was at this moment I realized the Mogs were backed by the US government, seeing as how they would've planned a more brutal and isolated death for us.

I won't go into any more detail. It's useless to think about the good things that there are when those good things are taken from you. So I vowed to kill every last Mogadorian I would come across. I vowed to avenge my son and his mother, my love. And now I've vowed to avenge Cassidy's death. I've vowed to avenge every single Loric that was killed.

They killed Number One in Malaysia.

They murdered Number Two in England.

And they hunted down Number Three in Kenya.

I am Number Five, one of six still alive.

They will know the true meaning of perdition.

(\/)


	2. CHAPTER TWO

I've left the bathroom now and am now standing in front of this statue of whatever fictional creature the humans have made up. I might as well make myself at home, go over in my head how I'll introduce myself to the other Garde. I pull my sandwich out of the paper bag I had it in, going ahead and getting whatever energy I might need for later on. As I finish it up, I take notice of slight movement out of the corner of my left eye. A blonde headed boy who looks to be about my age is walking towards me.

I immediately stand up, walking over to meet him. He looks around, as if he's suspicious of something. "Are you who I'm looking for?" he asks. "I don't know," I reply. "Let me see your right leg." He hesitates for a moment, then lifts his right pant leg, showing me an identical set of scars to the ones I have on my right leg. I nod, then lift my right pant leg to show him the same. He smiles, then shakes my hand.

"I'm Number Four. But you can call me John. Glad we could finally get ahold of you." I chuckle a little. "Thanks for staying alive this long Four." Before I can continue, two more people appear, both girls around our age. One of them is blond, the other has raven-dark hair, who is currently glaring at me. "I'm Number Six. John was probably too nice to tell you that your stunt could've gotten you killed." I glare back at her, then say, "My Cepan died last week. The person I loved most a month before that. What would you have done?" Immediately her facial expression turns from one of pissed off to one of sympathy and sadness. "I'm sorry," Six says quietly.

I turn to the blonde, who also has a saddened look on her face. "Which number are you?" I ask her. "Oh, I'm not a Loric. I'm Sarah Hart. I'm John's girlfriend." I feel as if I'm going to get sick. In an instant, I'm having a flashback to the day that Emma and our son were killed. I can't help but feel as if the same is going to happen to these two. "It's best we go ahead and get out of here before any Mogs show up. The last thing I want to do today is put up with a bunch of pasty-skinned asshats." Six smirks at this, and John/Four has an entertained look on his face. Sarah just shakes her head as if she's heard this before. "I agree," is all John ends up saying.

Within several hours, we're in Chicago, just in time to see the sun rising over the horizon. It's the beautiful sights like this that remind me that we must fight to save this planet so that they do not suffer the same fate that we have. We end up coming to one of the tallest skyscrapers in the city, where I presume we're staying. We're all pretty worn out, having to have rotate between driving. Four knocks on the door in some kind of rhythmic pattern in which the door opens, revealing a deeply tanned boy with intense green eyes, a Spanish-looking girl with a warm, welcoming smile, and a small girl who only appears to look only 11 or so. I'm first greeted by the Spaniard girl, who surprises me with a tight hug. I'm shocked at this display of affection, but find myself returning the hug to her. As I enter this penthouse, I hear a male voice shout, "Power in numbers baby! Woot woot!"

I turn around and see a shirtless brute-like guy, completely muscular and only wearing a pair of jogging pants. He's grinning like an idiot, and he looks to be the brute of the bunch. Well, up until I showed. I wonder what they'll think of me whenever we all enter our first battle together. "Which one are you?" I ask him. "I am Number Nine. And you sir, must be Five." He's a perceptive one, I'll give him that. "Yeah, I would think that's the case." The Spaniard girl introduces herself as Seven, who prefers to go by Marina, and the boy with the intense green eyes is Eight. The youngest of my fellow Garde introduces herself as Ten, but says her real name is Ella. "Aren't you quite the surprise?" I say. She nods, excited that I'm here and we're all together. "I was an accident, but I got here anyway." I'm confused at this statement, but accept it nonetheless. I notice out of the corner of my eye that John and Marina exchange a look, to which I see her mouth something.

For the first time in weeks, I finally feel happy again. I'm glad that the whole gang is here and that we're finally going to take back what was taken from us. But with the sun rising and all of us having stayed up the previous night to make sure everything worked out well, we're all just about crashed. Except Nine. That guy looks like he's had one shot of 5-Hour Energy too many. Oh well. I'm guided down a hallway, to which all of us are heading. Nine and I notice Four and Sarah enter the same room. I look at him, raising an eyebrow. "Don't worry. You aren't going to hear any bed shaking," he says, grinning. I just shake my head at him. Oh he's going to be loads of fun, I can tell that now.

Nine leads me to the only open room left, a small bedroom with a bed draped in black and cobalt colored sheets. "Figured I'd save this one for you. It used to be mine, but I tend to do a lot of sleeping in the living room area nowadays. Only seems right to give it to you bro." I nod at this, then look to him. "Thanks Nine. I appreciate it." I extend my hand to shake his hand, then say to him, "Tomorrow, we'll go over some training and stuff with the others. Mostly though, I wanna show you my weapons and Legacies and such." He grins at this and says, "Looking forward to it." He leaves me be then, making his way back towards the living room.

I close the door behind me, find a pair of boxers that look like they'll fit, then get into said boxers and make a beeline for the bed. It's been too long since I've slept in a bed, and I can tell this one is going to be quite the comfortable one. As I lay my head down on the pillow, I cannot help but smile at the thought that we're all back together at that everything is going to get better soon. Perhaps some peaceful time like this will allow me to get my head straight and help the others win this war.

I fall asleep, dreaming about killing Setrakus Ra and attending a celebration in Washington, D.C. to celebrate the end of the war. What a dream to have.

(\/)


	3. CHAPTER THREE

When I wake up, it's sometime in the afternoon. I can't afford to have a sleep schedule like this, so hopefully I'll be able to get myself back into the routine of things. I walk out of my room, and I find that the others are there already. Eight is the first to notice me as I enter the kitchen. He gets up from his place in one of the recliners then says, "Hey Five, you doing alright?" I shake my head in reply. "Eh, kind of so and so. What about you?"

"Yeah, I'm alright I guess. Not that many of us have been getting much sleep though. I'm surprised you slept right through last night's spell." After seeing the look of mass confusion on my face, he nods towards Ella. "She's been having nightmares about our big battle that we had at Dulce. Something having to do with Setrakus Ra." He lowers his voice to a slight whisper. "Don't tell anyone else this, but I've been having nightmares and such as well." I raise an eyebrow at this.

"What about, if you don't mind my asking?" I ask.

"Well, I had a vision of what looked to be a warship over this forested area surrounding a mountain. There was intense fighting there. The remainder of us were there, except for Ella. I don't know where she was at during the dream, but I felt that she was at least alive. Anywho, we were all there, some of us looking in a bad shape." As I take this all in, I realize that Eight could be having a vision of the future. He was talking about the mountain base in West Virginia, that much was certain. But I'm curious as to what he meant that some of us were in a bad shape.

"What do you mean?" I ask him, slightly pressing him for more details. He shakes his head in disbelief, not quite sure how to put into words whatever it was he was wanting to say. "Well," he starts off, "you were missing an eye. I had multiple cuts and wounds across my body, as did the others. But we kept on pushing through. John though... well, he looked as if he was bloodthirsty. Almost a bit like Nine is, reveling in killing Mogs. His face was stone cold. Marina wasn't quite as much, but she was furious as well. Nine was his usual violent self, of course. But it felt as if it were the end."

"The end? You mean, like, the final battle and all that?" He nods his head quickly. "Yeah, that's exactly how it felt. We'll talk about this later, Marina's coming over here and I don't want her to worry about it." I understand. Someone as nice as her, full of compassion and grace, doesn't need to hear about a darker version of herself. If our places were switched, I know I wouldn't. But that isn't the case for me.

"Hey Five," Marina says. Once again, I'm surprised by yet another hug from her. I see Eight over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at me as if to criticize me for hugging the girl he's obviously falling for. I just partially shrug in response to his look. After letting go, Marina then turns around and gives a hug to Eight, which causes him to blush. I simply just smirk and shake my head as if to say _I'll leave you two be._ I walk into the living room to find Nine and John talking about something. The only thing I manage to catch out of the conversation is West Virginia. The two of them look over as I walk in, plopping down in the recliner that Eight was originally in.

Nine gets up from his spot on the couch, walking over to me and then stating, "I know you just sat down man, but I was really wanting to see what all it was you were telling me about last night. I'm eager to see what kind of Legacies you got going on for ya." I chuckle at this before saying, "Is it nagging you that much Nine?" John breaks in before Nine can answer me. "Trust me, it's all he's been talking about since he woke up and started talking to me. However, I'm curious as to what all you have too."

I look between the two of them, then say, "You guys got a training room or something in this penthouse of yours?"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

About 15 minutes later, all of us are in what Nine calls the Lectern, a training room that Nine's Cepan designed with multiple obstacles and such. All eyes are on me, eager to what it is that I can do. I decide that I'm not gonna disappoint the crowd I've got going on here.

"All right Five, quit making me wait!" Gosh, you'd think Nine was acting like a child on Christmas morning. I smile a little, then before all of them, I begin to ascend into the air. It starts out as floating first, but that I'm just flying around this big room. Below me, my friends are clapping and whooping. "That's not all!" As I descend down to the ground, I look at all of them and say, "Anybody happen to have a metal coin or something like that?" Six manages to fish a quarter out of her pocket, then throws it over to me. I catch it, then hold it up for everyone to see.

"Behold, a demonstration," I announce. In an instant, I turn my skin from it's usual fleshy form to the metal of the coin I'm holding. Once again, everybody is clapping and jumping up and down with excitement. I turn my skin back to normal, then toss the coin back over to Six. They still haven't seen anything yet. I raise my hands as if to settle them down, then hold my right hand out to reveal the small little red sparks of lightning that are flashing across my hand. "Do you happen to have a dummy?" I ask them. Nine rushes out of the room to return with a life-sized Mogadorian dummy. I then say to Nine, "Sorry if I set off a smoke alarm or anything like that."

Before he can reply, I send a volley of electric energy towards the dummy, charring it black the moment my lightning hits it. Then I walk over to John and say to him, "I apologize in advance if this hurts, but it's the last Legacy I have to show you all." He face shifts to confusion whenever I slightly tap him on the shoulder with the electrically charged hand. I can control it to the point of how dangerous and powerful it is, so I made sure that this would only inflict a slight burn on his arm. He's thrown back about 4 feet, to which I can visibly see the burn mark on his left shoulder where I tapped him. The others are shocked, but then I bend down and touch his shoulder, healing it within a few seconds. Like everyone else, John is now agape with awe and wonder.

"Looks like we have three people who can heal now," he says. Everyone cheers upon hearing this, whooping and hollering. I help John back up, then look over to Nine and say, "How does that work out for you?" He grins like an idiot once again, then says, "I'm definitely impressed. Now all we gotta do is see what weapons you're packing."

Great. I forgot about that part. I allow myself a smirk before telling him, "Let's not put it off then."


End file.
